


At Time Out

by uritaeyeon



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Flash Fic, Gen, Jabberwock - Freeform, Nijimura is return to Japan, Time Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 13:52:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5007205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uritaeyeon/pseuds/uritaeyeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nijimura stood amongst Jabberwock's players.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Time Out

**Author's Note:**

> Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi  
> .  
> This fic was betaed by Elskers
> 
> This is my first fic in English (I usually write in bahasa Indonesia). Please enjoy it!

Akashi froze. Not because the weather was cold—it was in the middle of summer instead. He couldn’t stop to stare at him, someone who stood amongst Jabberwock’s players. His senior at Junior High School back then, someone whom Akashi respected a lot, someone who cared at his own way, Teiko’s captain.

Nijimura Shuuzou was there. Talking about something-he-didn’t-know with Nash, captain of Jabberwock. His frowning face was still there, his characteristic that hadn’t gone. He was not Jabberwock’s player, he suddenly approached them—maybe Nijimura was one of the spectator there. But what were they talking about? Was it about Kiseki no Sedai? About Akashi’s team?

His chest tightened a bit. And when he wanted to turn his head away, that guy turned his head as well and their gaze accidentally met. Somewhere inside his heart, he felt hurt a little yet his red eyes didn’t change its direction to cut off their eyes contact. Not for a particularly reason but somehow he felt betrayed. How did Nijimura know about that team? Why did his senior could talk so casually with Jabberwock’s captain?

His grip on his pocari hardened.

“Akashi, are you okay?” Midorima who sat beside him asked hesitantly.

“He’s there.”

“Yes, I know—we know.”

“How could you ask me if I’m okay or not?” That Seijuurou boy gave his friend a sharp glance.

He turned his head back to someone over there.

Nijimura’s mouth moved. Akashi saw it.

 _Let’s have a talk when this is over_ , it was all that Akashi could see.

 _Do I have to?_ —he spoke silently.

Before Nijimura replied him, the sound of whistle was heard by everyone in the court.

Time out was over.

Forth quarter was being resumed.


End file.
